The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and an infrastructure or cloud computing environment, and more particularly to monitoring a status of a disconnected device by a mobile device and an audio analysis system in an infrastructure or cloud computing environment.
In the Internet of Things (IoT), physical devices, referred to as connected devices or smart devices, are connected in the inter-networking. The connected devices or smart devices are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity, so that these connected devices or smart devices are enabled to collect and exchange data. The status of these connected devices or smart devices can be reported to mobile devices such as smartphones. For example, a smart thermometer can track the temperature of food on a grill and send an alert to a mobile device such as a smartphone when the food reaches a certain temperature or cooking is finished. There are typically two means of connectivity for smart devices. First, smart devices with built-in cellular connectivity are connected to the cloud directly. Second, smart devices are paired to a cloud connected device; for example, the connectivity is established by creating a Bluetooth® connection between a smart device and a mobile device such as a smartphone. (Bluetooth is a trademark of Bluetooth Special Interest Group.)
However, many devices have no means of connectivity to the cloud and they are disconnected devices or non-smart devices. The disconnected devices or non-smart devices include appliances such as washing machines and dishwashers. The disconnected devices or non-smart devices also include smoke alarms. Many kitchen gadgets such as toasters are the disconnected devices or non-smart devices.